This invention relates in general to elastomeric compositions, and in particular to compounds made with a liquid isoprene rubber.
Liquid isoprene rubbers are conventionally used in a minor amount as a plasticizer or processing aid in combination with a solid elastomer in preparing a rubber compound. It has not previously been thought to use a liquid isoprene rubber as the base elastomer for making a compound, and then to cure the liquid isoprene rubber.
Rubber compounds are conventionally made by mixing the elastomer(s) and other chemicals together in an organic solvent, or in an aqueous solvent to prepare an emulsion. It has not previously been thought to prepare a liquid isoprene rubber compound without the use of a solvent, and there has been no suggestion how to prepare the compound in a solventless process. Such a process is contrary to the conventional thinking.